


I Shall Bloom Again, Once More

by K1mHeechu1



Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Forgotten God!AU, God!Keiji, God!Shoma, God!Yuzu, Human!Jason, Human!Javi, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quarantink, Yuzu pines so hard he becomes a Christmas tree, i guess, was human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Yuzuru is a God in love.Shoma wants to murder Yuzu for making things happen in the wrongs season.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: I’ll take care of you until the end [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719667
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	I Shall Bloom Again, Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my answer to the fifty-fourth prompt of this challenge: Autumn.  
> Since the "let's kill sadness with sadness" idea didn't work, I'm going the "let's kill sadness with fluff" way. Let's see if it works.  
> Universe explanation, since it might be hard to understand without a context: There are gods walking the world, living amongst normal humans. Once upon a time, people knew of them, venerated them, but as time went by, they started forgetting they existed. So they just tried to blend in with society and exist in silence, still doing godly things like controlling the weather, the seasons, granting wishes and taking care of life and death, but people think they're just old legends instead of actively recognising them as gods. In my AU, Yuzu, a god, falls in love with Javi, a human.  
> I'm adding this one to the "plot ideas I want to write list", tho right now, my Reincarnation AU remains at the top of the list (even tho it's the least popular of the ideas I posted, I like it too much.)  
> Happy reading!

"You're a creep, you know that, right?" Yuzuru almost fell from the building ledge he was standing on from the shock, turning around to find Shoma standing behind him, sipping on bubble tea.

"Shoma, for fuck's sake, I've told you a million times to warn me you're here, you'll kill me one of these days."

"Bleh, empty promises, you're immortal, you can't die."

"I seriously wonder what I did wrong to be stuck with you."

"You called Keiji a creepy little freak and made him cry when we first met."

"Ugh, don't remind me. He made all the leaves fall from the trees two months too soon that time."

"Don't deflect. You're a creep. You can't keep just... watching him from afar. You should ask him out."

"Right, and what would I say? 'Hello, remember me? The guy that always lends you a pen in the library? Yeah, well, I'm a god and I want a date'?"

"...Yeah, maybe leave the I'm a god part out until later into the relationship, you know?"

Yuzuru groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Dude, I can't do this. I'm too awkward. There's no way I can actually ask him out."

"I'm more awkward than you and I snatched Jason. If I could do that, you can do it."

"Jason is..."

"Jason was human too when I first met him. So you have no excuses. Now stop watching him train in the open rink like a creep and go talk to him. You already know he likes you."

"Wait, he does?" Shoma scoffed and looked at him like he was going to actually shove him off the roof.

"Do you really think he doesn't? The last time he asked you for a pen he had his pencil case open right in front of him, you idiot."

Yuzuru smiled widely, closing his eyes for a second, before opening them abruptly, and biting his lip.

"What?"

"Uhm... I think I made a mistake?" He pointed at something in the park, from where gasps and exclamations could be heard.

"Yuzu! Cherry blossoms? Really? It's the middle of autumn, dude, don't do shit like that!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, yeah, how are we going to... oh, fuck, whatever, don't do it again."

"Get happy?"

"NO, DUDE, MAKE THINGS BLOOM WHEN THEY SHOULD BE DEAD!"

Shoma was really going to shove him off the roof one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are over 18 and want to come chat with me and a bunch of other amazing writers from the FS RPF fandom, consider yourself warmly invited to [our Discord server](https://discord.gg/DyxBV5mXg2), where we talk about figure skating, ships, plots, angst and fluff and kink, and a plethora of other topics.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
